


白日梦

by oliviadawn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviadawn/pseuds/oliviadawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>止鼬 现代au 同居</p>
            </blockquote>





	白日梦

白日梦

 

白日做梦的情形最是颠三倒四不可理喻——鼬清醒过来，朦胧着视线望向墙上时钟后猛的坐起身。从日历上画着的记号知道今天是休息日时，止水已经打着呵欠把一盘煎蛋放在桌上准备浇酱油，看到他的时候稍微愣了一下才开口，早啊小鼬，今天可是休息日，你这不会是要去上班吧。  
给止水讲述之前光怪陆离的梦境确实费了他一番工夫。昨晚他们也并没有身体力行的加深感情。多半是工作疲劳的原因，他们飞快的进入梦乡。但他确信这些梦来自早晨，因为他被隔壁不知是搬家还是什么的声音吵醒的时候，大概是拂晓。止水倒是睡得安逸。他迷糊的再次合上眼睑，之后就做了个梦。他梦见自己在一条坎坷路上跋涉许久，满心内疚和痛苦——父母站在路边神色担忧，挥手喊他，他什么也听不到。还有止水，从闭合的眼睑里流下血泪的止水。他凛然一惊的冲过去，可摸到的只有空气。最后就是他的弟弟挡在他面前，他心里忽然生出一种类似解脱的奇怪期待。  
愿望是……死亡。他的弟弟替他实现了，惊愕的眼神望着他和刺进身体的剑，也许是仁慈，也许是悔恨。他以为自己终于实现了愿望，接近那遥不可及的天光，就这么睁开了双目。

“这足以写一部小说了。”止水饶有兴味的盯着他说，“白天做的梦普遍都会很奇怪，因为大脑活动的缘故……但也有可能映射某方面的期待——是不是因为你很久没回家了？”  
“想回家和想死亡是完全不同的概念吧。”鼬慢慢的喝着他面前那杯咖啡，“而且佐助和我也完全没理由自相残杀。”  
“确实如此，但死亡也可能映射别的部分，比如压力。不过小鼬，我更觉得是因为你看了电视剧。”  
“那部武士剧其实不错。大概还有几周就完结了——止水你真的不看么。”  
“我啊……你知道，我实在不喜欢追剧。我宁可等它完结再从头看——说起小佐助，他快要中学毕业了吧？”  
“是啊，一直都是全班第一，像我那时候……”  
“一样勤奋吗？”止水把那盘快凉了的煎蛋推到鼬面前，“说实话，你们两个都优秀的很。再不吃就凉了。”  
“唔，他以后…肯定会更优秀的。”

一边下了如此结论，第一口咬下去之后鼬发现是溏心蛋。  
虽然止水言之有理，意味不明又无比悲伤的白日梦可能只是因为他那兴奋的大脑或者电视剧情节，不过现在他可没时间关心白日梦的具体成因，吃罢早饭他就接了个公司打来的电话，而止水已经打开了电脑。  
他们不再是学生也不再是莽撞又茫然无措的少年，成年的鼬比起少年时更为沉默。当年幼小的佐助也即将长大成人。青春期的躁动并未重归平静，或者说理所应当。他们从朋友变成同居伴侣，梦想和欲望也并未被抛弃，虽然止水觉得自己已经等到了。  
他们也做过浅尝辄止的尝试，所幸最终也落实了肉体的关系——解决欲望，倾注情感那般——第一次的鼬因为疼痛而颤抖，指甲嵌进被单却又被拉起十指相扣，止水担忧的问他要不要停下，却得到了否定的回答。未经人事的部位被侵入，即使是做了温柔的开拓和润滑也无法排除痛感和异物感。止水感觉自己的手指因按压而疼痛，他也不甚有经验，只能根据某些知识大概推测方法，给予对方极其温柔的亲吻，舔舐耳廓和耳垂，亲吻那双因疼痛而闭着的眼睑睫毛。最终确实达到了目的，因为体内的敏感点被刺激着，鼬又射了一次，下体因高潮猛地绞紧了止水，这才让他的伴侣解放。事后他们都羞赧的很，当然鼬更严重一点，因为他确实很痛，好在没有因此而落下不好的记忆。他们都对此不甚热切，大概鼬更淡漠一点——再加上工作繁忙，就这样他们大概有两个月没做过了。但现在不是考虑这个问题的时候。鼬一边讲着电话一边打开笔记本的邮件窗口，止水看着那一行错误代码，突然有种想抽烟的心情，过了一会他匆匆否定了这个想法。

他们的生活在其他人眼中或许乏味不堪。从不抽烟，鲜少饮酒，下班买菜做饭一丝不苟，熬夜都是为了工作，但也鲜少发生这样的情况。会获得女同事的青睐，然而那些期待都在一句已婚中变成了泄气皮球。结婚——他们离结婚还差得远呢，止水心想，鼬肯定不会同意的。他们都还没准备好。  
这样的周末是再寻常不过的。止水终于从面前繁杂的代码中抬起头来，看着鼬循着敲门声去开门，然后拎了外卖过来，”我定了快餐。“他把其中一个袋子推到止水面前。止水一边咬着汉堡，看着鼬从冰箱里取了番茄酱，大半都淋在薯条上，番茄酱带着酸甜的气味让他想到小时候到鼬家去玩的情景，他们两个，还有当时刚刚会走路的佐助，每次都会一起分享一盘洗好的小番茄。鼬一直盯着佐助生怕这孩子卡到喉咙，不过很庆幸的是从来没有。番茄，还有甜食，各种各样的甜食——今天汉堡里生菜太多了。鼬也在看他，顺便舔掉手指蹭上的番茄酱，一边含糊的说着，“ 晚上我做饭，止水你想吃什么吗。”

“小鼬真心急啊，我们的午饭还没吃完呢。”  
“因为要提前……你的脸上。”鼬叼着薯条看他，“嘴角下面粘东西了。”  
”咦？“

止水伸手去抹的动作始终不得要领，那只是一点儿酱汁。直到鼬仿佛无法忍耐似的伸手摸上对方脸颊，以中指拂去酱汁的痕迹，然后送进口中。这动作其实寻常不过，从鼬的反应中止水也意识到那不是番茄酱，但伴着鼬毫无波澜的表情或者放在别的场合，这动作实在妖艳不过——止水应着这种感觉不管不顾的吻过去，一个混着番茄酱味和生菜味的吻。鼬只是动了一下肩膀，几秒之后就把他推开一边说，“你真有兴致。”  
过了一会儿鼬又补了一句，“我讨厌生菜。”

 

止水终于调试好程序之后，鼬也点下了发送邮件，剩下的就是值班同事的工作了——这样他们的工作终于都告一段落。窗外透进的阳光昭示着时间不早的事实，午饭之后他们忙碌到现在，比鼬打算去买菜的时间延长了两小时。“不如出去吃吧？顺便可以带点心回来。”止水建议着，鼬稍微思忖了一下才开口，“去那家新开的店？据说甜点很不错的。”  
夏天就是这样的令人烦躁。他们抹着额头渗出的汗水在餐厅里坐下，等餐的时候鼬忽然提了一句今晚的电视剧，止水看了看手表——他还保留这习惯，而不是掏出手机。然而电视剧播出的时间已经过了。  
“可惜，明天看重播吧。”他建议道，“正好你也不用再做奇怪的梦了。”  
”我说了不是那个原因。电视剧最后几集往往是最重要的啊——“  
“ 可我觉得是小鼬你看了那个武士和他弟弟的纠葛才会梦见小佐助要杀你诶。”  
“这太夸张了。”鼬试图辩解，“那种情况不可能出现在现实中的。只能等大结局了。“  
“好啦，那我明天陪你一起看。大结局的话可能弟弟会死的吧。这种电视剧一般男主都不会死的，说起来，小鼬你中午说晚上要提前什么啊？看电视剧吗？”止水忽然想到了这个不相干的问题。  
“提前……然后早点睡觉，不要再熬夜了。“

 

止水并没有马上意识到这句话的含义因为他正在喝拉面的汤汁——脸埋在氤氲热气中，夏天吃这么热的东西明显不合时令但是味道很不错，他也没看到鼬欲言又止的神情。不过敏锐如他，抬起头来的时候猜了个大半。  
“是啊，要规律生活，是吧？”他盯着对方依旧岿然不动的表情，已经想到了对方因为意识到那其中言外之意而害羞的模样……一如既往的可爱。

鼬把那盘蔬菜沙律推到自己面前，开始挑拣其中的番茄。  
“你难得坦诚一回啊……”

鼬终于像对方期待的那样脸红下去。

 

周末第一天就这么结束了，工作的事告一段落，家里的零食储备也有了，还买了番茄和点心——他们洗完澡之后意识到说好的成人时间近在眼前，亲吻是自然而然的，温存又粘腻着，比起亲热来更像是试探彼此的忍耐那般。毕竟两个月没做了他们这时不免有点紧张，虽说止水自己感到内裤包裹的下体很精神的跃跃欲试，他的舌头和鼬的互相挑逗厮磨许久之后他感到来自对方的热意，但还不够。他把头埋入对方颈间，嗅到洗发露和沐浴乳的气息，被吹干的头发粘在他的脸上，即使开着空调但他们还是出了一层薄汗，鼬的脸颊发红，故意似的侧过眼神不看他，过了一会伸手抱住止水的后背，一边诚实的说出了自己的感受，“止水你怎么比我还紧张啊。”  
“因为上一次不太好，感觉如果不让你满足做这件事就没有意义似的，但是再变成上次那个结果的话——”

“为什么这时候你开始瞻前顾后了……”鼬回忆了一下之前的那次，确实是痛得很，但……呃。为这种事而踯躅不前似乎有点可笑，而且这家伙倒是……算了。止水的卷发擦着他的脖颈，呼吸吐在他颈边，绵密的亲吻蔓延脸颊，覆上眼睑，越过嘴唇和光洁的下巴，舌头挑逗喉结一路向下到锁骨。被舔过的地方湿漉漉的，因为是敏感之处才令人难耐。鼬不可抑止的颤抖着，虽然他在心里另有打算——乳尖被衔住的时候他忍住了喘息，感觉止水的下体顶着他，似乎已经是相当兴奋了，可他还没有。浴衣被拉开，白皙的胸膛上那可爱的敏感点已经挺立，于是止水抚慰般的吮吸着那里，一边以手指挑逗揉捏着，满意的听见被强行忍住的喘息声变大了些。上次留下的红痕早已淡去，这次他刻意放慢动作温柔一点，但是好像——理智在逼迫他，止水心想自己的定力好像变得又差了。鼬的手指像上次那样缠上他的头发，所不同的是他一下一下像抚摸动物那样抚摸着他。这个反应让止水有点窃喜，看来今天他和鼬都做了充分准备的样子，不会像上次一样……他的唇舌向下滑去，舌尖在那隐约的肌肉线条中逡巡，手在腰际不安分的抚摸着，连臀肉也有所照顾的揉捏。鼬比上次的状况好得多，放松着并没有紧绷。肚脐被舌头戳刺的时候他看着鼬的腿动了一下，眼睛闭着像是反映强烈的样子，确实如此，止水笑道，  
”很明显小鼬比我兴奋啊。今天就这么想做吗？“  
“不是我唔……”他尽力压下口中呻吟，毕竟于他来说高声呻吟似乎是过于露骨了。他的性器完全兴奋的挺立，他看着止水忽然抬起那双大而亮的眼睛看着他，“我可以尝试一种新的吗？”  
“你倒是快……呜……”鼬猛地捂住嘴巴才没让后半句话折成一声毫无遮掩的呻吟声。因为止水把他的下体含在口中，并且在敏感的头部吮吸了一下。“你是从哪里……唔……”鼬的神智进一步被逼迫着让位，但是他还算定力不错，还能关心到这种不相干的话题，止水再次抬起湿润的眼睛瞧着他，双手却在玩弄鼬腿间的囊袋，引得又一波情欲的冲击。那表情仿佛若无其事似的，“亲热天堂嘛。我们可都是大人了。”洗澡之后倒是没有什么负担，但是看鼬的表情止水觉得这个玩法确实很棒。亲热天堂里描写的情况果然没骗他，但是他自己……嗯。止水心想，恐怕再过一会儿他就撑不住了。可现在还来得及把鼬挑逗一番——他吮吸性器的头部，舌尖沿着轮廓挑逗着，故意发出惹人脸红的渍渍水声，手指来到那紧闭的穴口，开始试探着顶入——他听见鼬难耐的喘息着，声音里几乎被情欲占据，“止水……嗯……我快要，你——”

“这样的话我就勉为其难的……呜！”他想，小鼬果然是太兴奋了。一部分咸涩的液体从嘴角溢出，剩下的被他吞了下去。可是扩张和润滑的工作还是要进行的，到现在那里才能容下两根手指。瞬间的失神后鼬明显有点手足无措的，“抱歉止水，我好像太兴奋了。”  
“没关系啊，小鼬的东西我已经收下了~”一边做着这样的发言，止水感到他的手指被紧致的内里吮吸般的迎合着，三根手指，……在体液的作用下似乎变得能容纳的样子，而且他是以唾液尽量润滑手指后才插进去的，可是他总免不了担心。忽然传来鼬仿佛冷静般的声音，“止水，这次让我来。”

 

“……怎么了？是觉得不舒服吗？”他关切的询问，手指还停下了抽插，另一只手抚慰着鼬低头的性器想让它重新兴奋起来——”不是，我……那个……“鼬的声音仿佛急切，  
”那个……我想自己试一次。不能总是，被你服务吧……“  
”哎？“

止水并没太理解什么意思，直到鼬撤身后退并起身把他向后推倒在床上。  
“我知道我的极限……所以我想……”鼬试图把语气变得一本正经，然而还是失败了。止水意识到对方的意思，有点惊讶的扬了扬眉毛，“第一次看见你这么热情哪。”  
“不是那个……我……”  
“不过能够如愿以偿，我已经很开心了。”这句话是他发自内心的。在这个角度，看着鼬试探的再次扩张了一下后穴，确认应该没有问题之后，湿润的后穴顶着他昂扬的性器，慢慢慢慢的做了下去——天啊，他觉得他的理智再次受到了冲击，然而鼬的表情并不像痛苦，或者说那种不适的神情只是出现了一瞬，一脸认真的样子，那么他会知道做这种事会带来何等美好的结果吗……他不能再想。

“我说止水你能不能——唔……想点你自己的事……啊……“ 鼬还算是回了他一句，虽然润滑充分，但确实无法摆脱被劈开占据的感觉，内壁紧紧的咬着止水的下体，惹得对方一阵呻吟。向内顶撞的动作不是那么顺利的，但他可以慢慢来。他感觉自己被贯穿，占据，劈开，但和痛苦毫无关系。他还在想着些事的时候，重心不稳令他猛地坐了下去。  
“……小鼬？”止水有点慌。他觉得他的性器顶端应该是碰到了鼬的最里面，好像是个敏感点的样子。上次鼬因为他顶弄那里几乎哭泣出声，一半是因为疼痛。鼬的双手撑着他的胸膛，那张因情欲而艳丽的脸上，那颤抖的唇角和发红的眼眶，无一不是……鼬终于开口了，这次也是带着哭腔的，“好……好深。我又要……“

但是因为那张布满情欲的脸，止水觉得他更兴奋了。仅剩的理智几乎要被抽走，双手掐住了鼬那精瘦的腰肢，感受着那具年轻身体的律动。鼬寻求快感般的自己耸动，自己掌握节奏似的让止的性器在他体内抽插突刺，每一次都能顶到那个敏感的所在——他因为这样的刺激而失神，连呻吟也顾不上抑制。那张脸上的表情让止水也在瞬间抛弃了仅剩的定力，当鼬的动作多半是因为累或腰背酸软而延缓，他就掐着对方的腰自己挺动，把性器深深楔进对方的身体，不断地冲撞那隐秘的所在——性器受到了比前一次更甚的欢迎，内壁缠着他像是一张没有舌头的嘴，包裹着吮吸着他。

快要融化了。鼬失神的想着，即使融化了他也是和止水融化在一起，他剩下的力气不多，可止水的动作不容置疑，每一下都令他无法自拔，可是总还差一点。他被那灼热的情欲驱使着，手指覆上自己的性器，像多年前止水给他做的那般上下撸动，性器早已变得抬头硬挺，他终于倒在止水的胸口，可是身下的抽插依旧有力又灼热，他听见止水的呢喃，喘息着眼神迷离，“ 鼬，拜托了，和我一起……”  
鼬闭上眼睛，唇齿收紧在止水的锁骨上留下了一个发红的牙印。他再次失神，脑中闪过无意义的空白和光点，仿佛快感集中在那一点就这样猛然炸开。他没有感觉被什么液体填满，当止水离开他的身体，他用力喘息了一会儿，余光瞟到止水用了套子。可他不想动，还保持着趴在对方身上的姿势。两人小腹间一片黏腻，他感到止水的胸膛因喘息而起伏，过了一会儿那只手抚上他的头发，“……感觉如何？不会痛吧？我好像还是有点粗暴呢。”

 

鼬不喜欢那话里似乎有点小心翼翼过头的语气，就凑上前去亲了亲止水的唇角，余韵仍未退去的脸色发红，  
”很好，……但是谁说要规律生活来着。“  
“好，那我们以后就规律些，……两天一次？”

 

止水终于松了一口气，他的伴侣对身体接触并不排斥，而且这一次发生的很自然又令双方都满意——放空后的感觉不太好，就像是早晨被吵醒的感觉，一个好梦就这么被打断了。……但太热情也不是好事。  
“嗯……还是三天……比较好吧。“

 

鼬模糊的说着把脸往枕头里埋了埋，说实话他已经有点期待下一次了，如果还像这次一样的话，但当务之急是他已经疲倦的不行——止水唤他去浴室清理的时候已经睡着了。


End file.
